Sinnoh Region
The Sinnoh region is a region of the Pokémon world. It is located north of Kanto and Johto.It is comprised of the large mainland, the north-eastern island of the Battle Zone, and several smaller islands on both sides of the region. Most of Sinnoh's routes are on land, having very few sea routes, in vast contrast to Hoenn. The region is divided by Mt. Coronet, roughly comparable to how the continent that Kanto and Johto make up is essentially a contiguous region. Towns and Cities *Twinleaf Town **Twinleaf Town is situated in the southwestern part of the Sinnoh region. It is also the nearest town to Lake Verity, referred to by residents as their local lake. North of the town lies Route 201, a junction which leads to Verity Lakefront to the west, and Sandgem Town to the east. *Sandgem Town **Sandgem Town is a location in the region of Sinnoh. The town notably has sandy terrain to the south, the beginnings of Sandgem Beach. The beach, part of Route 219, is in close proximity to the town itself. Professor Rowan's laboratory is located here. It is the first location in Sinnoh where Poké Balls are able to be purchased. The town smells of the salty scent of the sea. *Jubilife City **Jubilife City is a city in the region of Sinnoh. The entire city is built on land carved out of a mountain by the residents of neighboring Oreburgh City. As the capital city, Jubilife is the most modernized city in the region, and the largest in Sinnoh. It is the sixth largest city in the Pokémon world. The city can be accessed from all four directions, with a gate occupying the west entrance.There are many distinctive buildings in Jubilife City, including the TV station, the Pokétch Company, the Trainers' School, and one of the most important establishments, the Global Trade Station, which allows trainers to trade Pokémon with anyone across the entire world. *Oreburgh City **Oreburgh City is a city located in central Sinnoh. Oreburgh is first accessible via the Oreburgh Gate, which is to the west of the city. This is one of two connecting routes to the City, the other being Route 207 to the city's north. Oreburgh is a mining town blessed with significant natural resources. Prominent vents throughout the city exchange the stale air from the mines below with fresh, above-ground air. In the city's south are the Oreburgh Mines, and Oreburgh is also the location of the first Gym in Sinnoh, led by Roark. It is there where trainers can earn the Coal Badge, itself the first badge available to trainers seeking to conquer the Sinnoh region's Pokémon League. Other points of interest include the Oreburgh Mining Museum. The miners often take breaks in the Gym between the work shifts and, similarly, Roark allows the citizens of the town train their Pokémon in the mines. *Floaroma Town **Floaroma Town is a town in the region of Sinnoh, known for its honey and vividly scented flowers that grow everywhere. It is the first area where Berries are available. Notable landmarks include the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop in the middle of town, and the Floaroma Meadow found to the north. *Eterna City **Eterna City is a city in the region of Sinnoh; it is an older city, showing the signs of history.There is a rather large statue of an ancient Pokémon on the east side of town. The statue was once the main center of festivals in the town, although signs of the town's culture and rituals have started to slip away. Of late, both Team Galactic and Cynthia become interested in the statue. Besides the Pokemon Center is the Underground. *Hearthome City **Hearthome City is a city in the region of Sinnoh. Hearthome City is the fifth largest city in the Pokémon world. Hearthome City is home to the Super Contest Hall, a Gym, the Pokémon Fan Club, and the Poffin House, among other things. Hearthome City started as a place where people and Pokémon gathered and grew into a center of commerce, and is consistently voted as the most desirable place to live in all of Sinnoh. It is also a gateway to nearby Solaceon Town and Pastoria City. Hearthome City is a child-friendly city; there are many families and young mothers living there. Most of the buildings use elevators instead of stairs so that small children and Pokémon can move through the houses. There are prams strewn through the city. The citizens scrupulously keep their city clean. *Solaceon Town **Solaceon Town is a town in central Sinnoh. It is located between Route 209 and Route 210, while also being the location of Solaceon Ruins. It is a fairly small town with a tiny village community. *Veilstone City **Veilstone City is a city in eastern Sinnoh. It is the eighth largest city in the Pokémon world. It is situated near the sea to the north, with Route 214 and Pastoria City to the south, and Route 215 to the west. It houses Maylene, the Veilstone City Gym Leader, along with the headquarters for Team Galactic. Veilstone is carved out of steep and rocky mountains, giving the city rock walls that project a cold atmosphere. It is fairly isolated and has little contact with other cities. Team Galactic also constructed the Galactic Warehouse and their headquarters, the Galactic Veilstone Building there. This city is also home to the Sinnoh region's department store, much like Celadon City in Kanto, Goldenrod City in Johto, Lilycove City in Hoenn, and Route 9 in Unova. The Veilstone Game Corner also has slot machines that people can play to try to win coins to buy TMs. Veilstone is famous for its stone, including its meteorites, *Pastoria City **Pastoria City is a city in the region of Sinnoh. It is also the home of the Move relearner, the Scarf Guy and the Sinnoh region's Safari Zone. It is a city on the edge of a giant swamp, known as the Great Marsh. The marsh was once part of the sea, which drained away over time leaving the marshland. There are rare Pokémon only found in the swamps. The Great Marsh keeps the weather cool in the summertime, making it an ideal town for Water Pokémon *Celestic Town **Celestic Town is a town in the region of Sinnoh. It is a tiny town that preserves the history of Sinnoh and the old ways of life, the center of town has a small shrine that dates back to ancient times. It is one of the smallest towns in the entire region. It is also one of the oldest, and some say the town was there since Sinnoh came to be created. It is the hometown of Cynthia's family. *Canalave City **Canalave City is a city in the region of Sinnoh. Canalave City is a port city that is bisected by a canal which is crossed by a small drawbridge. It has an air of exotic and foreign culture. Large ships are moored at the piers. In the old days, the port used to be a hub of cargo transportation. The Move Deleter is in a house on the east side of town. The Canalave Library has many books on Sinnoh myths. The ferry in the canal will take people out to Iron Island and Fullmoon Island and sometimes Newmoon Island. *Snowpoint City **Snowpoint City is a snow-covered city located at the far north of Sinnoh, where snow blows down from the top of Mt. Coronet causing low temperatures. Snowpoint City and the three routes that lead to it (Route 216, Route 217 and Acuity Lakefront) are also completely covered in snow. To the northeast of Route 217, Lake Acuity can be found. Given the snow which affects every battle on the two routes leading to the city, as well as the fact that to get to Route 216 from the rest of Sinnoh one must pass through Mt. Coronet, the most convenient way to get to the city is to Fly. There is a port here in which the player can access the Fight Area. Its temple is home to the legendary Pokémon Regigigas. *Sunyshore City **Sunyshore City is a city in the region of Sinnoh, and the location of the region's final Pokémon Gym. Sunyshore City is known as a major port town and the gateway to Sinnoh's Pokémon League. It is situated on a narrow spit of land bordered by the sea and the mountains. To make up for the lack of space, the city built solar panels to use for power and roads. There are suspended roads throughout the city that collect solar energy to power the city.Jasmine, Olivine City's Gym Leader, is seen in this city. She states that Sunyshore reminds her of home, because they both are by the sea, and both have a rather large lighthouse. *Fight Area **Fight Area is an area of the Battle Zone, northeast of Sinnoh. It is the home of Battle Park.Near the gate, the trainer can get a Super Rod from a fisherman. *Survival Area **Survival Area is an area in northern Sinnoh. It links Route 225 with Route 226.It is a place where "Trainers gather to work out and hone their battling skills." Survival Area is also a training place for those who lose in the Battle Tower/Battle Frontier. There are only five buildings in the Survival Area, including a Pokémon Center and Poké Mart. In the westernmost one, Buck's grandfather lives. The last house, inhabited by a Hiker, is reachable only via Route 226. This hiker acts as one of the game's three new Move tutors. *Resort Area **The Resort Area is a small, town-like area on the northeastern island of Sinnoh. This area is home to the Ribbon Syndicate, and there is no Poké Mart or similar establishment here. This is probably due to the fact that Poké Marts focus on typical Pokémon battling and therefore serve no useful purpose in a place that centers around Coordinators and contests. Sinnoh Pokémon League The Pokémon League of Sinnoh is the location of the region's Elite Four, who may only be challenged after defeating all eight Sinnoh Gym Leaders. It is located on an island north of Route 223 and west of Route 224, and it is the only place in Sinnoh that requires considerable amounts of Surfing to reach. Inside the player can challenge the Champion, after defeating the Elite Four in order. Like in Kanto and Hoenn, reaching the Pokémon League requires first passing through Sinnoh's Victory Road (and a large waterfall) to the south of the League building. The Sinnoh League is located in a castle reminiscent of a Gothic cathedral, having a rose window and two towers at the very front of the building, characteristic of Gothic architecture. The Elite Four *Aaron **Aaron is a Master Bug-type Trainer. *Bertha **Bertha is a Master Ground-type trainer. *Flint **Flint is a Master Fire-type trainer. *Lucian **Lucian is a Master Psychic-type trainer The Champion The Champion of the Sinnoh Pokémon League is Cynthia. Category:Regions